familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clinton County, New York
Clinton County is a county located in the U.S. state of New York. As of the 2000 census, the population was 79,894. Its name is in honor of the first Governor of New York as a state, George Clinton. Its county seat is Plattsburgh. History When counties were established in New York State in 1683, the present Clinton County was part of Albany County. This was an enormous county, including the northern part of New York State as well as all of the present State of Vermont and, in theory, extending westward to the Pacific Ocean. This county was reduced in size on July 3, 1766 by the creation of Cumberland County, and further on March 16, 1770 by the creation of Gloucester County, both containing territory now in Vermont. On March 12, 1772, what was left of Albany County was split into three parts, one remaining under the name Albany County. One of the other pieces, Charlotte County, contained the eastern portion. In 1784, the name "Charlotte County" was changed to Washington County to honor George Washington, the American Revolutionary War general and later President of the United States of America. In 1788, Clinton County was split off from Washington County. This was a much larger area than the present Clinton County, including several other counties or county parts of the present New York State. In 1799, Essex County was split off from Clinton County. In 1802, parts of Clinton, Herkimer, and Montgomery Counties were taken to form the new St. Lawrence County. In 1808, Franklin County was split off from Clinton County. Geography Clinton County is in the northeastern part of New York State, just west of Vermont and south of the Canadian province of Quebec. The eastern boundary of Clinton County is Lake Champlain, which serves as the New York-Vermont border. The Ausable River forms a large part of the south county line. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,895 km² (1,118 sq mi). 2,691 km² (1,039 sq mi) of it is land and 204 km² (79 sq mi) of it (7.04%) is water. The southwest part of the county is in the Adirondack Park. Adjacent Counties *Grand Isle County - east *Chittenden County - southeast *Essex County - south *Franklin County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 79,894 people, 29,423 households, and 19,272 families residing in the county. The population density was 30/km² (77/sq mi). There were 33,091 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (32/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.33% White, 3.58% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.10% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 2.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 29,423 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.50% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 23.00% under the age of 18, 12.40% from 18 to 24, 30.60% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 11.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 104.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,028, and the median income for a family was $45,732. Males had a median income of $33,788 versus $25,520 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,946. About 9.40% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.30% of those under age 18 and 11.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities, Towns, Villages, and other locations The following table shows the 14 Clinton County towns and the city, villages, hamlets and census designated places within each of those towns. *Population according to the United States Census Clinton County Information *The State University of New York at Plattsburgh is located in the City of Plattsburgh. *Clinton Correctional Facility, a maximum-security prison is location in Clinton. Adjacent counties and locations The northern boundary of Clinton County is shared with the Province of Quebec in Canada. The western boundary abuts Franklin County, and the southern boundary is shared with Essex County. Clinton county and the State of Vermont share the eastern boundary along with Lake Champlain. External links * Clinton County, NY webpage * * Gazetter of Clinton County towns. * Traffic Courts in Clinton County * Summary early history of Clinton County and its towns Category:Clinton County, New York